Guardian Angel
by Angel Raye
Summary: Someone has always watched over Annika but who? Review please!


Hi Everyone! Here is my latest story. Since Annika is my favorite Chibi Senshi then I am writing another story about her.  
Since we do not know the name of Raye's mother I just came up with one.  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Guardian Angel  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"I'm ready for school Mama," Annika came out from her room, dressed neatly in her school uniform.  
"Then let's go," Raye handed Annika her jacket. Annika slipped it on and then put her shoes on. She slipped her small hand into Raye's and the two of them went out into the palace hallway. "Today we're going to have a good day, right?" Amy had suggested to Raye that she try to get Annika thinking positively at the beginning of each day. Maybe that would help her feel better about going to school.  
"I guess so," Annika murmured. "Maybe Miyaki will be absent."  
"Annika," Raye gently scolded.  
"Sorry Mama," Annika replied. She gazed up at Raye. "How did you manage without a mama?"  
"Nani," Raye asked. Annika rarely brought up her maternal grandparents.   
"I can't imagine being without you," Annika told her. "How did you manage without your mama?"  
"Sweetheart I was younger than you when my mother died," Raye replied. "I was only seven. Grandpa did a good job at raising me. I was lonely until I met the queen and the rest of the Senshi. Then they became my family."  
[Author's note: Although the age Raye was when her mother died was never established the manga said that she had come to live at the shrine with her grandfather shortly after she started grade school which would make her about seven.]  
"I'm just glad I have you," Annika hugged her mother tightly.  
Raye smiled and hugged her daughter back. "I feel the same way about you Baby." The two continued walking and met up with the other Senshi and their children.  
"Annika," Gloria dashed up to her closest friend. "Ask your mother if you can go to 5th Street Park after school today."  
"5th Street Park," Raye exclaimed. "Why do you want to go there? Crystal Tokyo Park is on the way home from school."  
"Because they've built that new bridge over the river," Gloria explained. "I wanted to see it. They also added a new playground. It's not that far. We can walk."  
"True," Raye murmured.  
"I told her she could go if you let Annika go," Mina told Raye.  
"Very well," Raye sighed. She looked sternly at Annika. "But you be careful. The river has some pretty strong rapids."  
"I will Mama," Annika kissed her mother good-bye. "I'll see you after school."  
The Senshi watched as their children walked away. Raye felt a sudden chill. What was this sudden feeling of dread. Raye thought to herself.  
  
That afternoon after school Annika and Gloria went to 5th Street Park. It was a pretty day for late October but it was cool enough to need jackets. The park was pretty and the river was flowing rapidly. "So this is the new bridge," Annika commented. They saw a sturdy bridge going over the river. "It's much better then that rickety thing they had before."  
"I know," Gloria agreed. "Let's go look at the new playground they put up too."  
"Mama doesn't want me out too late," Annika told Gloria.  
"Neither does Mom," Gloria replied. "Let's just take a look at it."  
"Okay," Annika started to follow.  
"Well look who's here," a nasty voice stated. Annika froze. She turned around and saw Miyaki. "The crybaby is here."  
"Oh no," Annika choked.  
"Leave her alone Miyaki," Gloria snapped. "Get lost."  
"I have as much right to this park as you do," Miyaki reminded her. She turned back to Annika. "So crybaby, are you going to the toddler playground?"  
"Leave me alone," Annika choked as a tear rolled down her face.  
"The crybaby is beginning to cry," Miyaki sneered.  
"Gloria I want to go home," Annika sobbed.  
"That's right crybaby run home to Mommy," Miyaki jeered.  
"Leave her alone," Gloria yelled angrily.  
"Why should I," Miyaki laughed. Annika started to walk away but Miyaki grabbed her arm. "Where are you going crybaby?"  
"Let me go," Annika sobbed. She pushed Miyaki's hand off of her.  
"Don't push me crybaby," Miyaki snapped. She shoved Annika hard. Annika screamed as she lost her balance and rolled down the hill.  
"Annika," Gloria shouted. Annika screamed as she tumbled down the hill and fell into the river. Gloria watched in horror as the rapids carried Annika away. "You creep," Gloria socked Miyaki in the eye and then took off after Annika.  
  
Annika was frightened. She could swim but the rapids were too strong for her. She tried vainly to swim against them but did not succeed. The rapids continued to carry her down the river. Annika screamed in terror. She hadn't been this frightened since she fell through the ice. She howled in pain as she banged against the rocks. "Help someone," she screamed. Suddenly something sharp stabbed into her side. Annika screamed in pain as she realized her side had the hit the sharp end of a rock. Crying hysterically she struggled to swim against the rapids. Her foot caught onto a rock and Annika tried in vain to hold on.  
Suddenly she felt a pull on her arms. She looked up but didn't see anyone. "Someone," she murmured. "Someone has me." Annika caught a glimpse of a dark haired woman floating above her holding her hand. "Mama," Annika choked before she blacked out. Just as her foot lost its hold on the rock someone grabbed her waist and pulled her to safety.  
  
Gloria frantically ran down the river. She had lost sight of Annika but she decided to follow the river downstream hoping to catch up with her. "Annika," she screamed as she ran down the riverbank.  
"Gloria," she heard a voice call. Gloria looked up and saw her teacher Kadiri Mishima standing nearby. In her arms was Annika.  
"Annika," Gloria dashed over to her unconscious friend.  
"She's okay," Kadiri assured her. "She fainted. I managed to get her out before she lost her footing on the rock that she lodged onto."  
Gloria heaved a breath of relief. Then she saw the blood on Annika's side and shrieked. "What happened here?"  
"I'm not sure," Kadiri replied. "My home is not far from here. Let's go there so I can look at this injury and get her out of these wet clothes before she catches cold. I'll contact her parents from my house." Gloria nodded and followed her teacher.  
  
Annika woke up in a strange room. She weakly looked around. She saw a blurry image sin front of her. As her vision cleared she saw that Gloria was sitting next to her. "Mishima-sensei she's awake," Gloria called.  
Annika thought.  
Kadiri walked into the room. She was carrying a cup of tea. "How are you doing," she asked Annika.  
"Where am I," Annika asked weakly.  
"You're at my house," Kadiri replied. She helped Annika sit up and handed her the cup of tea. "I pulled you out of the water." Annika winced as a sharp pain stabbed her side. "Be careful when you move. You cut your side," Kadiri cautioned. "I cleaned it off and put a bandage on it but your doctor will need to take a look at it." Annika suddenly realized that she was wearing an oversized shirt that wasn't hers. She blushed at the thought of her teacher changing her clothes. Kadiri just smiled but didn't say anything.  
"Mama," Annika murmured.  
"I called your parents," Kadiri assured her. "They're on their way." She took the now empty cup out of Annika's hand and then helped her lie down. "Get some rest."  
"Mishima-sensei," Annika murmured. "Someone was holding my hand. A dark haired lady kept me from going further down the river."  
"There was no one there," Gloria protested.  
"But there was," Annika weakly insisted before she drifted back to sleep.  
"She must have been dreaming," Gloria stated. Kadiri just smiled as she ran her hand over Annika's head.  
  
Raye and Chad arrived after about a half an hour. Raye was frantic with worry. "Where's Annika," she demanded as Kadiri let them in.  
"She's resting in the back room," Kadiri replied. She led them into the room. Raye was by Annika's side immediately.  
"Annika baby," she called as she ran her hand over Annika's forehead. "Mama's here."  
Annika stirred and opened her eyes. "Mama," she murmured.  
"Yes Sweetheart," Raye replied. She kissed Annika on the forehead. "It's Mama. Daddy's here too."  
"Hi Princess," Chad knelt down by his daughter. "How are you doing?"  
"My side hurts," was the quiet reply.  
Raye carefully gathered Annika into her arms. "Aunt Amy is waiting to see you at the palace," she told her. She turned to Kadiri and Gloria. "What had happened?"  
"Miyaki," Gloria grumbled.  
"Wait until I talk to her mother," Raye growled as she stood up with Annika cradled in her arms.  
Kadiri placed a hand on Raye's shoulder. "I'm going to call her mother," she explained. "Let me deal with her. You just take care of your daughter."  
Gloria silently vowed.  
"Very well," Raye sighed reluctantly. She turned back to Kadiri. "I can't thank you enough."  
"Annika was lucky you were nearby," Chad added.  
"I was glad to help," Kadiri replied. "Take good care of her. She'll be fine."  
"Come on Gloria," Raye told the child. "Your parents are waiting for you." Gloria nodded her head and followed the Mars family out to the car. Raye wanted to sit in the back seat so she could hold Annika so Gloria sat in the front with Chad. She was plotting how to get back at Miyaki.  
"Mama," Annika whispered as she snuggled into Raye's arms.  
"What is it Baby," Raye asked.  
"Someone was holding my hand in the water," Annika told her.  
"Nani," Raye inquired in a puzzled voice.  
"This pretty lady with black hair was floating above me," Annika murmured. "She was holding my hand so I wouldn't keep going down the river."  
"Sweetheart you must have been hallucinating," Raye stated as she held her daughter close.  
"No I wasn't Mama, she was there," Annika insisted before she fell back to sleep. Puzzled Raye held her daughter and wondered what her daughter was talking about.  
  
"There's no sign of a head injury," Amy reported as she looked into Annika's eyes with a small light. "The cut on her side isn't very deep so she won't need stitches."  
"That's a relief," Raye sighed as she ran a hand over Annika's forehead.  
"You will need to clean out the cut daily and reapply the bandages," Amy told her.  
"No problem," Raye replied.  
"She's had a shock so she needs to take it easy," Amy stated.   
"Aunt Amy there was this lady holding my hand," Annika whispered.  
"She must have been hallucinating," Raye told Amy who looked very puzzled. Raye explained what Annika had told her in the car.   
"Shock and fright can do that," Amy replied. "Why don't you let me talk to Annika alone for a moment." Raye nodded reluctantly and left the room. Amy sat down next to Annika and gently threaded her fingers through the long violet locks. "Tell me about this woman."  
Annika described the woman she had see holding her hand. "At first I thought it was Mama but then I knew she wouldn't be above me like that."  
"No you're right," Amy agreed. "Are you sure you didn't imagine it?"  
"I saw her Aunt Amy," Annika insisted.  
"Very well," Amy murmured deciding that Annika was just suffering from shock. She felt it would be best to wait a few days before trying to find out what had happened. Amy let Raye back in. "She's had a shock Raye. Let her get some rest tonight and I will talk to her in a few days."  
"Very well," Raye sighed as she picked Annika up.  
"Mama I'm tired," Annika whined as she snaked her arms around her mother's neck.  
"I know Baby," Raye replied. "How about if I set you up on the couch and we'll sit together?" Annika nodded her head as she snuggled into her mother's arms.   
Amy watched as Raye carried her little girl out the examining room and then went into her office. Ariel was asleep on the couch, exhausted from school and her therapy session. Amy thought to herself as she put a blanket over the sleeping child.  
  
Gloria stood outside on the balcony of her quarters. She was relieved to hear that Annika would be okay but upset that Mina wouldn't let her go and see her. Annika had had a shock that day and needed to rest, her mother had reasoned. Gloria could see the point but she really wanted to see Annika.   
She was also furious with Miyaki. Ever since Chad and Raye had brought her home, Gloria had been planning ways to get Miyaki back for what she did to Annika.  
Someone put a sweater around her shoulders. Gloria looked up and saw that Mina had come outside. "It's getting cold Darling," Mina told her. "You don't want to get sick."  
Gloria nodded and put the sweater on properly. "Can I at least see Annika tomorrow," Gloria asked. "Aunt Raye said she probably wouldn't be going to school."  
"Of course," Mina replied. Sensing that her daughter was upset she placed a hand on her cheek. "What else is upsetting you?"  
"It's my fault," Gloria wailed. "If I hadn't suggested going to that park then we wouldn't have seen Miyaki and Annika wouldn't have gotten pushed into the river."  
"It's not your fault honey," Mina assured her. "You had no way of knowing that Miyaki was going to be there. You can't revolve your plans around that girl."  
"I know," Gloria murmured. "I just wish Miyaki would move far away."  
Mina thought.  
Asai appeared at the door. "Setsuna is here to see Gloria."  
"At this time of evening," Mina exclaimed. But knowing the bond that her daughter had with the guardian of time, she decided to let the two talk.  
Setsuna came out onto the balcony. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
"No," Mina replied. "We're just talking." She bent down and kissed Gloria on the head. "I'll be inside." Gloria nodded and watched her mother go back in.  
"I know what you're thinking about doing," Setsuna told her.  
"I guess you saw the time stream," Gloria muttered.  
"Yes," Setsuna replied. "I know you're angry at what Miyaki did to your best friend. Try not to let your temper get the best of you tomorrow."  
"What does that mean," Gloria demanded.  
"I mean you don't want to get into trouble yourself," Setsuna replied. She knelt down and put her hands on the girls' shoulder. "Try to use good judgment."  
"I'll try," Gloria murmured even though she didn't quite understand what Setsuna meant.  
  
As Amy had predicted Raye had spent the entire evening holding Annika in her arms. Now she had just finished tucking Annika in and was sitting by her until she went to sleep. It didn't take long since the child was worn out from the day's events. Raye reached down and kissed Annika on the cheek.   
Suddenly a light appeared in the room. Raye jumped up, grabbing her henshin wand. The light shimmered and began to take the shape of a person. "Who are you," Raye demanded. The image became clear and Raye gave a gasp, "Mama."  
The spirit of Fusae Hino stood before her. "Hello Raye," she greeted her daughter.  
"Mama, what are you doing here," Raye choked. The tears fell down her face as the realization that her mother whom she hadn't seen since she was a little girl was standing in front of her sunk in.  
Fusae smiled and floated over to Annika. She placed a hand on her forehead. "I was worried about my granddaughter," she replied. "But she seems okay now."  
"Thank goodness," Raye sighed. Then a thought occurred to her. "Mama, Annika said a dark haired lady was holding her hand in the river. Was it you?"  
"Yes," Fusae replied. "I have always watched over you Raye and your precious daughter. I know how it would tear you apart if something were to happen to her."  
"So you saved my baby," Raye choked.  
"Yes I did," Fusae told her. She turned and looked at her daughter. "I am very proud of you Raye. You have done so well for yourself and you are a wonderful mother to that child."  
"I promised myself that since I grew up without my parents that my child would have two loving parents," Raye stated.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were growing up Raye," Fusae placed a hand on Raye's cheek. "But I am proud of you and I am glad to see you being such a wonderful mother."  
"Mama," Raye felt tears roll down her face. "It is so good to see you."  
"It's good to see you to Raye," Fusae replied. "Remember, I am always with you and your daughter."  
"Good-bye Mama," Raye whispered as Fusae faded out of sight. Raye knelt down by Annika and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Baby."  
  
The next day Gloria arrived at school with the other children, minus Annika. She saw Miyaki nearby and went right over to her. Gloria immediately noticed the shiner on her eye. "Well, well," Miyaki sneered when she saw Gloria. "Didn't crybaby make it to school today?"   
Her answer was a hard punch in the nose.  
  
"I can't believe it," Mina groaned as she and Gloria walked out to the car. "You broke her nose."  
"She deserved it," Gloria snapped.  
"I know you're upset at what she did to Annika," Mina told her. "But that doesn't excuse your behavior. Now you are suspended for three days and you won't be enjoying them. You will be assigned to one of the maids to help clean up."  
"It's worth it this time," Gloria muttered to herself as Mina drove them back to the palace.  
  
Raye walked into Annika's room and saw that she was just waking up. "How are you feeling Sweetheart," she asked.  
"Okay," Annika replied as she held out her arms. Raye sat down and gathered the child into her arms. She was careful not to touch the injury on the child's side.  
"Aunt Amy thought it would be best if you stayed home and rested today," Raye told her daughter.  
"All right," Annika murmured. She noticed Raye had something in her hands. "What's that Mama?"  
"It's a photo album of when I was a little girl," Raye replied. "I wanted to show you something." Annika immediately got settled into her mother's arms. Raye opened the album. "This is me when I was about six."  
"You look like me except with black hair," Annika exclaimed.  
"Yes I do," Raye stated. She turned the page to a picture of Fusae. "This is my mother and your grandmother."  
Annika gasped. "Mama that's her," she shrieked. "That's the woman who was holding my hand in the water. No wonder I thought she was you. You look like her."  
Raye smiled as her eyes misted with tears. "She came to me last night when you were sleeping," she explained. "She's always watched over the two of us and always will."  
"So she is my guardian angel," Annika asked.  
"Yes Baby she is," Raye replied as she kissed Annika on the head. "And you will always be my angel."  
"Mama," Annika murmured. "I'm glad she's the one who is watching over me."  
"So am I," Raye told her and she hugged her daughter tightly, thankful that she was alive and all right.  
  
The end 


End file.
